


Damage Control

by allfireburns



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, Humor, Minor Character(s), Missing Scene, POV Third Person, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-06
Updated: 2009-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfireburns/pseuds/allfireburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Where's Matt?" "Helping the cast write their lines on the palms of their hands."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Damage Control

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the middle of "The Disaster Show".

Dylan frowned at his hand as he walked out of the dressing room, trying to decipher the tiny handwriting on his palm, made worse by the fact that the pen Matt was using had bled a little into the lines of his hand. Looking around, he could see Alex and Samantha doing the same. Allison Janney just looked annoyed.

As Suzanne walked by, he grabbed her arm (with the hand _without_ any writing on it), and attempted his best charming smile. "Suzanne, wonderful Suzanne!"

"What do you need, Dylan?" She looked just as harried as everyone else in the cast and crew. He was pretty sure that the only reason they all kept going was that if they survived the disaster show, the next one _had_ to be better.

"Um... I don't know what Matt wrote."

"You don't know what sketches you're in?"

"No, I mean I don't know what he wrote. On my hand." He held out his hand to demonstrate. "It's supposed to be my lines, since the cue card guys left, but... it doesn't look like actual words." He held out his hand to show her. Suzanne frowned at it for a moment, taking his hand to inspect it closer.

"Huh. Okay, that word's... attitude... I think... and that one's... No, that doesn't make any sense."

"I'm not going to remember any of this anyway."

"Don't worry," Alex said helpfully. "If you screw it up, it just means we all get to point at you and say you did worse than us, so Matt and Danny can't fire us."

"Alex, shut up," Suzanne said without looking at him, or seeming to pay much attention to him. "You know what, give me a pen?" Alex stood there for a minute, looking uncertain, until Suzanne turned and glared at him - and then he moved, searching for a pen until he located one on a table nearby.

"I can't promise it's not something from props that'll explode when you try to use it..." Alex said as he handed it to her.

Suzanne tested it on the palm of her hand, then grabbed Dylan's unmarked hand and started writing on it. Peering at it with his head tilted, Dylan was grateful to see that Suzanne's handwriting was much clearer than Matt's. "Honestly," Suzanne muttered under her breath, "sometimes he needs to not do things on his own..."

Alex watched the two of them for a moment, and then asked slowly, "Hey, Suzanne?"

"What?" she asked without looking up.

"Could you redo my lines too?"


End file.
